


Combining Phantoms and Metas

by lostmind3



Series: Phantom Heroes [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Explanations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmind3/pseuds/lostmind3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is where I will explain details to do with the headcannon for this series that won't easily fit into the storyline of Ghosts and Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danny Phantom episodes in Young Justice

Most of the episodes of Danny Phantom remain unchanged as they were over very quickly and affected only Amity Park. The major exceptions are:

  * Reign Storm: This is when Danny Phantom first comes to the attention of the League. They investigated the event after the fact but were unable to find Danny for questioning as he was mostly recovering from the fight.
  * Reality Trip: This episode remains mostly the same, with the difference being that the League was also attempting to find Danny as well as the Guys in White (though the League's intentions were more benevolent). As with the rest of the world, the League had their knowledge of Danny's identity removed but they retained an awareness that reality was altered and that the change was focused on Danny Phantom. They again attempted to find Phantom for questioning, but Danny avoided them - having just dealt with the whole world knowing his secret identity, he didn't want to risk a repeat experience.
  * Flirting With Disaster: This episode had a world wide impact, but it was a relatively short event. While Danny was fighting Technus in space, the League was dealing with Technus' attempt to hack into the Watch Tower's systems and his worldwide mechanical attacks. This delayed their discovery of the source of the problem such that Danny was able to defeat Technus by destroying the satellite and disappear before any League members arrived. (My thanks to KuriMaster13 on Fanfiction.net who reminded me of this episode)
  * Torrent of Terror: The League was dealing with the natural disasters, leaving Danny to deal with Vortex. The League may or may not be fully aware as to the cause of the disasters (personally I'm leaning towards the not so aware angle) or what stopped them.
  * Urban Jungle: This is the first ghost attack that the League had any significant effect on. Instead of taking over the whole world, Undergrowth would have only taken over some of America before the League intervened. This being their first true encounter with the Amity Park style ghosts, they would have been largely ineffective: capable of preventing him from expanding further, but not actually being able to stop him (The only Leaguer capable of truly fighting Undergrowth would have been Zatara, using magic. Intangibility and regeneration abilities negate much of the League's abilities, as it did with Danny's). Danny's time with Frostbite would have amounted to approximately 24 hours all up (a short time I know, but it didn't seem like much longer in the episode either) before he returned and defeated Undergrowth.



Any other episodes containing ghost attacks outside of Amity Park can be assumed to have been altered slightly such that they only affected Amity Park (and thus not coming to the Leagues attention), or else being of a lower priority than other League missions (i.e. as in the first Young Justice episode where the League decided that Wotan's attack on the Sun was more important than investigating Cadmus).


	2. Explaining Ghosts and the Ghost Zone

Ghost Zone and its connection to our World

The Ghost zone isn't the "afterlife", just a separate dimension that became linked to ours. Originally the two dimensions were not connected in the slightest. But then at the very beginning of our world's history, the Infinity Gauntlet was created using both mystic and ecto energies. Magic and ecto-energy are very similar and joining them in such a way fused the two dimensions together such that they became each other's "flip side". Magic and ecto-energy also underwent this treatment - magic is one side of the coin, ecto-energy is the other. Thus magic and ecto-energy can affect one another, and magic is an effective force against ghosts. However, the entanglement of the two worlds did have an effect on the "afterlives" of their subsequent denizens, see below.

 

Afterlives Humans/Ghosts

The connection between the two worlds created a blurring between the afterlives of the two species. The first effect is simply the resemblance of particular individuals between the worlds - the origin of the concept of ghosts being the souls of deceased humans. Magic and ectoplasm are conduits of emotion, memories and personalities and so in areas where the two worlds are in close connection (such as Amity Park) these personalities may flow through the worlds. As many ghosts form spontaneously from ectoplasm, some may retain a copy of a personality that travelled though the fabric of the worlds (taking on a similar appearance as well). The reverse can also happen - a human adopting a copy of the personality/appearance of a ghost - though the effect is less obvious as humans take a longer time to grow and thus will be more likely to develop their own personality outside of the imprint (Tucker is one such human - having a copy of the personality of the ghost Hotep-Ra). The second effect is the ability of the souls of ghosts and humans alike to draw on the "flip side" energy to retain a form after death (i.e. human souls draw on ecto-energy, ghosts on mystic energy). The third effect is extremely rare: the conversion of a denizen of one world into a denizen of the other. Only two ghosts are known for certain to have been originally denizens of Earth - Cujo and Poindexter. It is believed that the Lords of Order and Chaos may have originally been denizens of the Ghost Zone that were converted to denizens of the Human world, but they refuse to confirm or deny such theories.

 

Ghosts, Spirits etc

Ghosts are the inhabitants of the Ghost zone, just as humans are the inhabitants of Earth. Spirits are the souls of humans who are using ecto-energy to retain a form after death, they are found only on Earth. Wraiths are the souls of ghosts who are using mystic energy to retain a form after death, they are found only in the Ghost Zone. A Spectre is an echo of past personalities, memories, etc. that have flown through the ecto and mystic energies of the two worlds. They are not conscious and are no more than recordings of events that resonated within the link between two worlds. These can be found in both the Ghost Zone and Earth.

 

Dani's gender

Ectoplasm does not clone well. Lower-level ectoplasm simply decays and destabilizes. However, higher-level ectoplasm requires the maintenance of an ecto-signature, which undergoes mutation when cloned. Vlad managed to contain the mutation to the point where an almost identical ecto-signature was formed, the only difference being the gender of the individual formed.


End file.
